


It Must Have Been Love

by seeleyboothfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeleyboothfan/pseuds/seeleyboothfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quickly obvious to Kurt and Blaine just how NOT OVER each other they were, but what could they do about it? Did they really wan to try again? The direct aftermath of the kiss in the elevator from 6x05 The Hurt Locker Part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Have Been Love

After the kiss Kurt and Blaine had shared in the elevator, everything was different. Every time Kurt looked at Blaine, he felt that same fluttery feeling in his chest that he’d gotten after their first kiss at Dalton. It was as if he was falling in love with Blaine all over again, even if the original feelings of love had never gone away. He was terribly confused with it all, because they both kept insisting that they’d be better off as friends, and Blaine didn’t seem like he was in a rush to change that, if the amount of times he brought up Karofsky in a fond tone were any indication.

As he lay in bed, memories from high school came flooding back to him, intermingled with the feelings of their kiss from earlier in the day. The look in Blaine’s eyes when he’d pulled back… Kurt felt the butterflies go crazy in his stomach once more. He’d never felt this way for anyone else – not Finn, or Adam, or Walter… Kurt shuddered. It really was a little terrifying just how  _into_ him that Walter was. He was older than Kurt’s Dad, for God’s sake.

He spent the night tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable enough to relax his body into sleep. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by the shrill ringing of his phone. It took him a few startled moments to realize what the noise was, but once he did, he hurriedly unlocked the screen and answered it with a breathless, “Hello?” The person on the other end breathed deeply and Kurt was able to identify him by that noise alone. “Blaine?”

“Yeah,” Blaine responded, his voice deep and quiet. “I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“You didn’t really,” Kurt admitted, tucking himself back into bed and curling up with his phone. There was something about Blaine’s voice late at night and early in the morning that soothed Kurt. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yes,” Blaine said again, and he left it there. Kurt knew him well enough to know that Blaine would continue when he was ready, so he didn’t say anything. After a few moments of slowly quickening breathing on Blaine’s end, he continued, “I broke up with Dave.”

Kurt couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp. That was definitely not what he’d expected him to say. He tried to formulate a response other than ‘ _it’s about time’_ , but he was at a loss.

“It’s been over for a long time, really. I just didn’t know how to let him down easy. He’s been really kind to me, Kurt. I thought maybe I could make myself love him, but it wasn’t possible. I’ll never love someone else like I love you.”

_ Love, not ‘loved’.  _ Kurt bit his lip, knowing what Blaine was getting at, but unable to fully believe it without the actual words.

“After our kiss in the elevator, I knew I had to end it. I was stringing him along, and that’s not fair.”

“So what does this mean?”

Blaine took another deep breath and Kurt could hear rustling Blaine’s end, as if he was shifting around, trying to make himself more comfortable. “I want to be open and honest with each other, Kurt. What I said to Sue… it meant something to me, that kiss. I’m not going to deny just how much I still love you. If things were different…  I- I know you’re with someone else. I’m not doing this to break you two up. I just wanted you to know… I’m sorry, this was stupid.”

“Don’t you dare hang up, Blaine Anderson!” Kurt’s voice was raised higher than it probably should be with his Dad and Carole just down the hallway. Once Kurt was certain he was still on the line, he continued much more slowly, “I guess I need to be honest with you, too. Walter, the guy I’ve been seeing? He’s…” Kurt sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “He’s 53. He was married with kids and he just came out last year.” Kurt buried one of his burning cheeks into his pillow. “I’ve been pretending to be happy with him because I didn’t want to be the only one of us who hadn’t moved on yet.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, sympathy in his voice.

“There’s nothing between him and me. It was wrong of me to pretend there was. I’m going to tell him tomorrow.”

They both let silence reign over the line as they tried to figure out what to do next. Kurt felt his eyes start to droop as he listened to Blaine’s steady breathing over the line. “I’m going to say something really creepy,” Blaine finally said, jolting Kurt back awake. “Please don’t judge.”

“Depends on what your definition of creepy is. If it has anything to do with that bizzaro Sue puppet, I’m never talking to you again,” Kurt threatened.

Blaine chuckled. “No puppets, I promise.” He heard Blaine sigh. “I’m kind of sort of in your driveway.”

“What?” Kurt squawked, bolting upright and clutching the bed sheets to his naked chest, as if Blaine were actually in the room with him.

“I know, like I said: creepy. It was just… after ending things with Dave, I didn’t really want to go back to my parent’s house. I started driving and I ended up here. I didn’t call right away because I didn’t have the courage to.”

Kurt smiled, remembering Blaine’s first text to him. “Do you want to come inside?”

He waited with bated breath the few seconds it took for Blaine to respond. “If that’d be okay.”

“Of course, I’ll be right down.” Kurt hurriedly got dressed and ran to the front door, throwing it open and nearly running smack into Blaine.

Blaine’s arms came around Kurt and his breath left him in an  _oof_  as Kurt’s body crashed into his. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kurt responded shyly, barely able to keep Blaine’s gaze for more than a few seconds. “Won’t you come in?” He took Blaine’s hand and brought him inside, quietly shutting the door behind them.  “Can I get you anything to drink?”

Blaine shook his head, instead putting his arms around Kurt and pulling into a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you,” Blaine admitted, burying his face into Kurt’s neck.

Kurt returned his embrace. “I’ve missed you, too.” He maneuvered them to the couch so that they could be more comfortable.

“I have no idea what to do anymore,” Blaine said, pressing his lips softly against Kurt’s neck.

Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat. “Me either.” He placed his hand on the back of Blaine’s head and pressed down lightly, begging Blaine with actions to keep his lips where they were. “Would…” Kurt hesitated, suddenly overcome with nerves. “Would it be alright if I kissed you again… in private this time?”

Blaine didn’t even answer; he simply lifted his head and brought their lips together. Kurt was uncertain how long their kissed for. All he knew was that he finally felt like he’d come home, that everything was right in the world.

He’d really meant for them to have a serious conversation about things, but the kisses gradually trailed off, body’s reclining on the couch as they fell fast asleep.


End file.
